The present invention relates to an information processor, a data communication system, a data communication method, and a computer program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processor, a data communication system, a data communication method, and a computer program, in which a user can receive various services such as distributed content or communication services through various information processors at a location away from home or office by using user information even when the user moves from one location to another, in a configuration where data communication services are received through various information processors which are close to the user and which have a communication unit.
In recent years, mobile personal computers and mobile phones have become widespread, and many users carry these compact apparatuses having a communicating function and an information-processing function so as to perform communication through a network outdoors or at a location away from home or office. In such a so-called mobile computing environment, nodes connected to a network so as to receive services, such as personal computers, are moved. In order to achieve continuous communication by using the mobile nodes, various techniques have been proposed.
However, when a user uses information processors other than mobile nodes, such as mobile phones, connected to a predetermined local area network, such as a home-LAN or in-house network, the user needs to input his/her registered information to each information processor so as to allow the information processor to perform processing by reflecting user information thereto.
Further, when a user receiving a communication service provided by a specific service provider (ISP-A) by using a mobile communication terminal moves to an area in which only another communication service provider (ISP-B) can provide a communication service, the user cannot receive a communication service.
As described above, under present circumstances, the user can comfortably receive services provided by a specific apparatus or a specific service provider. However, when the user moves to another place and uses another apparatus or tries to receive a service from another service provider other than the specific service provider, various disadvantages result.
Even within a specific service, since registered user information is collectively managed by the apparatus of a service provider, processing regarding the registered user information including authentication processing is centrally performed by the apparatus of the service provider. In such a system, network traffic jam or too much processing burden may be caused if registered users increase, and the processing speed may significantly decrease.
In addition, since the registered user information of the specific service is managed by the service provider, the users must entrust the management of their personal information to the service provider. However, leakage of the personal information of the registered users from the service provider to a third party actually occurs at times.